John night Morrison( the son of the night princess Luna
by Foster118
Summary: I don't own the Morrison family but I thank seniorcpycat for letting me use George Morrison but it will have some Toby in it but it will have my character more in it. So it began on Equestria a little bit then Earth for a longer time but then back to Equestria. Hope you Enjoy it. Please Read and Reviews thanks. By the way my poll Harry being Dash brother will end next month thank..


**Summary"** I do not own George Morrison and Sasha Morrison and Toby Morrison because they belong to seniorcpycat but I thank him for letting me use George Morrison but this story will have Toby in it but I again have to Thank Seniorcpycat for letting me and I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic or ITV or Channel Four. And Coldplay as well.

**Add** **To** **Story"** In Equestria about a one thousands year a go before Princess Luna gone to the dark side who know as Nightmare Moon she have a baby Alicorn but she called him Prince John Night. like Celestia have a fool aswell. but before Celestia can see him Discord got to his room and said him away but to a planet name Earth but one family name the Morrison take him in so Toby Morrison have a brother who is a little older than him. But George Morrison and Sasha Morrison called him John Night Morrison. Because his Eyes colour look like the night sky.

**Chapter one.**

**Earth, United States, New York.**

In the House of Morrison was a 18 year old name John Night Morrison is helping out with his Father George Morrison who have another Son name Toby Morrison his have not seen him over two year now but George is a little worry about him but with he other son John he is a great kid to have helping him out if George get s or need a bit of help but with John he have a job as a weather Sciences person but he only doing for Four out of Seven days a week but he is learning how to drive on road with Car and buses as well but George is happy about John so far.

John" Hey Dad?.

George" yes son what it is now?.

John" I was thinking we go and see this band name Coldplay in about a month time. Do you like to come?.

George" Sore son some of the people at work talk about then so yes.

As John got on to his Laptop what is a window 8 touch since all still new for him and George as well. But as John got on to the Coldplay website that have all the information you need on it and he went on to the ticket buy and order three tickets one for him and his best friend Jack Mourinho and one for his Dad that come to a price of £40($50) for all three of them going so John not that worry about paying it.

As John got his Phone out what is a HTC one (M8) and called Jack and his start sayings.

John" Hi Jack it John.

Jack" oh Hey John what do you want best mate?.

John" I just pay three Tickets to see Coldplay next month I was thinking do you want to seen then?.

But as John was waiting for a reply from him but he can hear that Jack is F**king happy about it.

Jack" how the F**k did you get them John it must change you alot of money to see then live sore I love to come mate because Coldplay are my favourite band in the world.

John" cool man. I let you know when the Ticket get here.

Jack" Cool man ok. Oh by the way can you ask your Dad if I can stay over because my mum is going on a show called Come and dine with me so she be gone for the week if that ok with you dad mate?.

John" I ask him for you later on mate I text you if he said yes.

Jack"ok mate see you.

As Jack end the phone call John went down stairs to ask his Dad but before he can his dog start to bark at the door again but John dog is A wolf but John and can to her and look after her on his holidays in Scotland but she want it to go with him so John have a great friend in the wild animal but a wolf he called her Luna. But the wolf like that name.

As Luna was barking at the front door because of someone was there but John said to her.

John" Luna stop barking will you girl I open it to see who it is ok.

As Luna stop barking and move behind him but as John open the door it was his father out side doing some house work but John called out to him

John"Dad.

George" yes son what is it?.

John" can Jack stay over for a week because Jan is going on a show called Come and d with me for a week if that all right with you?.

George" yes he can stay over because I like that show.

John" cool dad you are great dad ever.

As George stop watering the bluebells and the other florthes that was in the front yard witch was in the colour of Blue, Red, Yellow and light blue aswell but in the back yard where we let Luna play in or Sun babe as well or just sleeping in the sun. But she can be in a pane in the ass some time like at night she keep me out or just wake me up if I going to be late for work but I can thank her for that. After I take Luna out for a nice walk around the park not to far from the house.

It just start to rain over New York now me and Luna have to run back home to stay dry and warm. As the door was left open for us because I tell dad I was taking Luna for a walk before the Rain start for today and for over night as well.

After Closed the front door and the first thing I smell was Dad cooking tomato Soup for dinner tonight when I got in to the kitchen I got some meat for Luna for her dinner for tonight's because she alway a good girl. I mean wolf. But as I sat down to eat my soup dad put the tv on so we can watch some movie or watch was on the channel for today.

Just after dinner and I wash up for him I want and get my Barth ready so I am clean and health for the morning work at the weather report person for ITV so I be ready for Luna wake me up again. I Mean me and Luna have a great bond to gather like best friends all the time like when I fell down about my mum pass away Luna alway make me happy and enjoy As is was night and the rain was coming down heard Luna got on to my bed which is a king side bed I was sleeping near the window so Luna slap right next to me. I don't blame her not liking the weather at night.

As I turn of the light what was on the window strand next to the bad t it was now a black room with Star's growing on my roof so Luna can look at than if she wake up. As I stare at the Star's on the roof I start to feel to sleep in about one second I am a sleep. A long with Luna as well.

...

FOSTER118 here just saying again I thank seniorcpycat for letting me use George Morrison for being my John night father and the reason I got a wolf as a pet for John it because I read book about then there got true Loyalty to people who look after them. Please Read and Reviews thanks.


End file.
